KRZ.01: Stań się!
jest pierwszym odcinkiem serii Bakugan/Kamen Rider: Zephyr. Prolog thumb|left|Mechakugany attakująMechakugany to cybernetyczne, humanoidalne bakugany oparte na zwierzętach. Zostały stworzone przez nieznanego wynalazcę. Jak to bywa z cybernetyczną rasą, zbuntowały się one przeciwko swojemu stwórcy, który obdarzył je zbyt ogromną mocą zwaną Spowolnieniem Czasu. thumb|150px|Jedyny Sprawiedliwy Każdy typ Mechakuganów posiada inne zdolności. Typ Kobry jest niesamowicie silny, Typ Pająka posiada zdolność chodzenia po ścianach i tkania pajęczyn, a Typ Nietoperza - zdolność lotu. Mechakugany były w stanie zniszczyć ludzkość w jedną noc. Jednakże naprzeciw nich stanął bohater. Jedyny Sprawiedliwy. Osoba, która jakimś cudem zatrzymała kataklizm. Jednakże po owej walce Jedyny Sprawiedliwy przepadł. Owa noc, w którą Mechakugany zaatakowały, została nazwana Begins Night. Po tych wydarzeniach cywile próbowali wrócić do normalnego życia. Policja natomiast utworzyła Specjalną Jednostkę Walki z Mechakuganami. Pomimo tego, iż wiele osób myślało, że to już koniec spraw z Mechakuganami, tak naprawdę to dopiero początek. Początek mojej historii. Part 1: Policjant bez motywacji Park. Na trawie, wygodnie leży sobie facet w niebieskiej koszuli. Opala się na słońcu i je gumy owocowe. W pewnym momencie jego sielanka zostaje jednak przerwana, gdyż zostaje uderzony butem przez śliczną brunetkę. thumb|left|180px|KirikoBrunetka: Natsu-senpai wstawaj! Owa brunetka ma na imię Kiriko Evans. Jest członkinią Specjalnej Jednostki do walki z Mechakugnami. Natsu: Ała! Kretynko nie wal mnie w głowę, jak śpię! A ten facet w niebieskiej koszuli to ja. Nazywam się Natsu Ryuhou. Jestem partnerem Kiriko w pracy, więc także członkiem Specjalnej Jednostki do walki z Mechakuganami. thumb|Natsu RyuhouKiedyś byłem elitarnym policjantem, a moim partnerem był Ryutaro Shiba. Wszystko się jednak zmieniło podczas Begins Night. Wraz z Ryutaro ścigaliśmy grupę przestępców w opuszczonej fabryce. Mi udało się złapać trzech, a ostatniego gonił Ryutaro. Strzeliłem w niego, jednakże przez Spowolnienie Czasu, wszyscy zostaliśmy uwięzieni na chwilę, a kula uderzyła w materiały łatwopalne. Ryutaro upadł z wysokości drugiego piętra, po czym zawaliły się na niego belki. W efekcie wylądował w szpitalu połamany w kilkunastu miejscach. Czwarty przestępca uciekł. Po całej sprawie straciłem motywację do walki z przestępczością, a w efekcie zostałem zdegradowany do policjanta zajmującego się sprawami cyborgów. Kiriko: Wybacz, ale mamy wezwanie do Jednostki i mamy się tam natychmiast zjawić. Natsu: Nie chce mi się - idź sama. Kangajte Jameta! (pol. Przestaje Myśleć!) Kiriko: Wstawaj, baranie! Natsu: Ała! Kiriko: Nie uciekniesz mi! Natsu: Pogięło cię?! Kiriko: Jedziemy! Albo wezmę twój telefon i obdzwonie wszystkie dziewczyny, jakie masz w telefonie, i powiem, jakim podrywaczem jesteś! Natsu: Okrutna jesteś! Zdejmij mi to! Jak mam prowadzić?! Kiriko: I to ja rozumiem! Natsu: Co za kobita! thumb|left|Zephyron FT7Gdy zostałem przeniesiony do Specjalnej Jednostki do walki z Mechakuganami, dostałem z nieznanego powodu czerwony samochód bazowany na Hondzie NSX. Nie wiem, czemu go dostałem, ale jest on moim obecnym środkiem transportu. Wiem, że wygląda nieco dziwnie, ale nieźle się go prowadzi. W dodatku - nie muszę w nim przestrzegać żadnych zasad ruchu drogowego, więc luz. Part 2: Zlecenie i prośba thumb|Siedziba Specjalnej Jednostki do walki z MechakuganamiI tak oto, po kilku minutach jazdy doszliśmy dojechaliśmy z Kiriko do domu publicznego siedziby Specjalnej Jednostki do walki z Mechakuganami. Owa siedziba znajduje się w Szkole Jazdy Kurama. Wysiedliśmy z samochodu, po czym weszliśmy po kilometrowych schodach do pokoju o średnim metrażu. Natsu i Kiriko: Tadajma! (Wróciliśmy!) Jakiś staruszek: No nareszcie! Kiriko pobiłaś swój rekord z siłowego przyprowadzania Natsu do pracy. thumb|left|Jun MakarovTen staruszek nazywa się Jun Makarov (nazywany przez nas Staruszkiem). W policji pracuje już ponad 70 lat. Jest szefem Specjalnej Jednostki do walki z Mechakuganami. Jest staruszkiem luźno podchodzącym do życia i ojcem dla całej naszej jednostki. Czasami bywa trochę nieokrzesany, ale za to go właśnie lubimy. Gruby koleś: To nie fair, że Natsu się leni i ma jeszcze Kiriko jako partnerkę! Też chce śliczną dziewczynę do pomocy! thumb|Kyu GenchiroTen gruby to Kyu Genchiro. Dziwak i w ogóle, mówi się, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie miał dziewczyny. Mimo wszystko, jest uznany za jednego z najlepszych hakerów na świecie. Potrafiącym rozbroić każdy system oraz wyśledzić każdego za pomocą komputera. Kiriko: Tak, panie Makarov, niedługo postaram się maksymalnie skrócić czas do 10 minut. Oraz, panie Kyu, niech się pan nie martwi - Natsu jest strasznym leniem, więc nawet mnie nie napastuje. Natsu: O ej... stoję tu przecież! Mięśniak: Dobra, dajmy już młodemu spokój! Nie wyspał się pewnie, a Kiriko chodzi za bardzo ubrana, więc należy mu tylko współczuć. thumb|left|Shanks OssanTen facio to Shanks Ossan, nazywany przez wszystkich Senpai. Jest żywą legendą policji. Mówi się, iż jakiejkolwiek sprawy nie dostałby, rozwiąże ją najpóźniej w siedem dni. Facet w dodatku jest niesamowitym snajperem. Podobnie jak ja, był Elitarnym Policjantem, jednak z nieznanych przyczyn zrezygnował z tego stanowiska i przeniósł się do naszej jednostki. Natsu: Senpai! Ty jedyny mnie rozumiesz! Kiriko: Natsu: Wyluzuj, żartuje przecież. Kiriko: Więc sugerujesz, że ci się nie podobam? Natsu: Laska... Jun: Dobra, uspokójcie się już! Kiriko, Natsu! Mam do was nowe zlecenie. Natsu: I znowu muszę pracować! Kiriko: Jun: Więc znaleziono ostatnio kilku nieprzytomnych ludzi w bardzo dziwnym stanie. Kiriko: Dziwnym stanie? Jun: Tak. Są nieprzytomni i cali czerwoni, jednakże żywi. To nieznane dotąd zjawisko. Nie wiadomo czym jest to spowodowane, jak to zatrzymać i jak pomóc tym ludziom. Waszym zadaniem jest znaleźć odpowiedź na te trzy pytania. Natsu: Oke. Gdzie mamy się udać? Jun: Po pierwsze weźcie sprzęt od Rinny, a potem do Skateparku. Kiriko i Natsu: Oke! Natsu: Kiriko, skocze tylko po coś do samochodu - zaraz do Ciebie przyjdę. Kiriko: Oke, będę u Rinny. thumb|Zephyron FT7 od kuchniWyszedłem z budynku, po czym wsiadłem do samochodu. Wygodne fotele. Rozejrzałem się nieco, przyzwyczaiłem się już do udziwacznienia tego samochodu i obczaiłem już praktycznie każde urządzenie w nim. Jedyną rzeczą, której jednak wciąż nie pojmuję w tym samochodzie, to srebrny joystick. Wziąłem z szuflady paczkę gum, po które przyszedłem, po czym jeszcze chwilę popatrzyłem na joystick. Natsu: I po co w tym wszystkim joystick?! Tajemniczy głos: Nie jestem joystickiem! Natsu: A spoko, więc czym... MOMENT, KTO TO POWIEDZIAŁ?! Tajemniczy głos: Ja, Zephyr! Natsu: Bo ty myślisz, że ja wiem kto to Zephyr? thumb|left|ZephyrW tym momencie, pulpit od joysticka zaświecił, po czym pojawiła się na nim mina :). Zephyr: Widzisz, nie jestem joystickem. Natsu: Więc czym?! I skąd żeś się tu wziął?! Nagle urządzenie odpięło się od konsoli Zephyrona FT7, "zeskoczyło z niej" i owinęło się wokół pasa Natsu. thumb Zephyr: Widzisz, aktualnie jestem pasem. Natsu: Skąd żeś się wziął? I czego chcesz?! Zephyr: Wziąłem się z konsoli. I mam do ciebie prośbę. Stań się moim operatorem. Natsu: Operatorem?! W tym momencie pas nagle zgasł. Mimo to, nadal nie chciał się odpiąć. Natsu: W co ja się znowu wpakowałem?! Part 3: Pierwszy kontakt Wysiadłem z samochodu po czym ponownie wszedłem do budynku tym razem z srebrnym joystickiem w roli pasa, po czym udałem się do laboratorium w którym pracowała Rinna. Kiriko: Co tak długo? Znowu zasnołeś w samochodzie. Natsu: Jak niskie ty masz o mnie zdanie? Dziewczyna w białym fartuchu: Dajcie już spokój. thumb|left|Rinna Sasuki Ta kobieta to właśnie Rinna Sasuki. Młoda fizyczka, oraz wynalazczyni. Kiriko: Rinna-san! Natsu: Yo Sasuki! Rinna: Staruszek przysłał was pewnie po najnowsze osiągnięcie technologii? Natsu: Aye, ale ostatecznie to co masz wystarczy. Rinna: Natsu: Żartuje przecież. Kiriko: Rinna-san to co dla nas masz? Rinna: Szykujcie się bo o to... Spowalniatoczasowyszukiwator Inator. thumb|Coś tam InatorNatsu: Co to jest? Rinna: Gdy zbliża się spowolnienie czasu i Mechakugan, to to urządzenie ostrzega kilka sekund wcześniej. Kiriko: Wcześniej? Natsu: Czyli nic nie daje? Rinna: A weź się przymknij Natsu! Nie chcecie to nie. Kiriko: Rinna-san przepraszam za niego. Rinna: No nic się nie stało. Idźcie już, bo staruszek was ochrzani. Kiriko i Natsu: Oke. Po tym wraz z Kiriko wzięliśmy Coś tam Inator i poszliśmy do samochodu. Nie powiedziałem jej o przedziwnej sytuacji jaka zaszła z joystickiem. Kiriko: Natsu-san kiedy to na siebie założyłeś? Natsu: To? Kiriko: Ten joystick z konsoli. Natsu: A to. No wiesz... przegrałem zakład z Senpaiem i w efekcie musiałem to założyć. Kiriko: Acha, więc lepiej się nie zakładaj o coś o co nie możesz wygrać. Natsu: Bez ryzyka nie ma życia. Po kilku minutach dotarliśmy do miejscowego skateparku. Kiriko wysiadła z samochodu i założyła Inator. Też chciałem wysiąść jednak nagle drzwi się zamknęły. Natsu: Co ku... Kiriko: Natsu-san? Natsu: Idź przodem, zaraz do ciebie dołączę. Kirko: Oke. Natsu: O ej! Co znowu?! Wtedy pulpit od Zephyra znowu się zaświecił. Zephyr: To jak zostaniesz moim operatorem? Natsu: Znowu ty?! Jakim znowu operatorem?! Zephyr: Operator to... Natsu: Stop! I tak nie chce wiedzieć. Ale chce żebyś mnie wypuścił więc. Zephyr: Wypuszczę cię, jednak pod warunkiem. Natsu: Warunkiem? thumb|left|Rider BraceSchowek przy pulpicie Zephyrona FT7, otworzył się. Na metalowej podstawie umieszczone było dziwne urządzenie przypominające bransoletę. Natsu: Co to jest? Zephyr: To Rider Brace. Wypuszczę cię, pod warunkiem, że założysz to. Natsu: Po co? Zephyr: To specyficzne urządzenie, które może dać ci wielką moc. Natsu: Kangajte jameta! Wystarczy, że to założę i odblokujesz drzwi, tak? Zephyr: Tak. Po chwili szybko zdjąłem Rider Brace z metalowego uchwytu, po czym umieściłem urządzenie na swojej lewej ręce. Zephyr zgodnie z umową odblokował drzwi. Nim jednak wysiadłem zaciekawiła mnie jedna rzecz- na Zephyronie FT7, Zephyrze i Rider Brace widniał ten sam symbol. thumb|Ten symbol Zacząłem więc się zastanawiać dla czego otrzymałem Zephyron, a wraz z nim Zephyra i Rider Brace. Tak czy siak wysiadłem z samochodu po czym poszedłem do Kiriko. Natsu: I jak się sprawy mają. Kiriko: Atak na skaterów. Kilku z nich zczerwieniało podobnie jak w zgłoszeniach z poprzednich ataków. Natsu: Jacyś świadkowie? Kiriko: Miejscowi policjanci przesłuchują właśnie najczęściej uczęszczających tutaj skaterów. W tym momencie jeden z przesłuchiwanych skaterów, odepchnął dwóch policjantów. A Inator Rinny zaczął wariować. Kiriko: Co się dzieje?! Natsu: O ej ty! thumb|left|200px|Mechakugan 029 Skater: Zamknijcie się! Bo oto jestem ja! Mechakugan 029! Kiriko: Mechakugan! Policjant 1: Uciekać! Przechodzień 1: Potwory z Begins Night! Skater 1: Ale oni przecież zniknęli! Policjant 2: Uciekać! Natsu: Mechakugan? 029: Dokładnie! Part 4: Przyjaciele na ratunek 029: Poznajcie moją moc! Aktywacja! W tej chwili Mechakugan zaświecił się po czym stworzył falę energii, która spowodowała Spowolnienie Czasu. Kolejny przechodzień: Spo...wol...nie...nie... Cza...su! Przechodzień 3: Ra... tun... ku! Kiriko: A... aa... aaa... Natsu: Zno...wu... to... Kiedy myśleliśmy, że po nas Zephyr ponownie się włączył. Zephyr: Lockcars! Ignis Aktywacja! thumb|180px|Ignis LockcarNagle nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się mały pomarańczowy samochód. Owy samochód kawałkiem pojechał po drodze, po czym podskoczył i utworzyła się dla niego cybernetyczna droga. Ignis w tym momencie się zapalił i z małego samochodziku zamienił się w ogromną kulę ognia, która uderzyła w Mechakugana. Natsu: Nie...sa...mo...wi...te. Zephyr: Slash Aktywacja! thumb|left|180px|Slash LockcarPojawiła się kolejna cybernetyczna droga, z której tym razem nadjechał zielony samochód. Małe kolce na samochodzie momentalnie się wydłużyły po czym Slash podskoczył i zaczął wirować, tworząc wirujące ostrze, któe również uderzyło w Mechakugana. Kiriko: Lo...ck... ca...rs... Zephyr: Night Aktywacja! thumb|Night Lockcar Ponownie drogą nadjechał tym razem fioletowy samochód. Samochód jednakże nagle się sklonował w efekcie czego było 10 takich samych Lockcars. Wszystkie Nighty utworzyły cybernetyczne drogi, po czym zaświeciły się fioletową energią i przywaliły z całych sił w Mechakugana. 029: Aaaaaaa! Zephyr: Lockcars do mnie! thumb|left|100px|Car HolderWszystkie Lockars wróciły do form pojedynczych samochodzików, po czym wszystkie zaczepiły się na metalowym uchwycie, który pojawił się po lewej stronie, na pasie Zephyra. W tym momencie nagle zacząłem się normalnie poruszać mimo iż spowolnienie czasu nadal działało. Natsu: Co jest? Co to jest? Czemu mogę się normalnie poruszać? Zephyr: Te urządzenia to Lockcars. Przyjaciele. Natsu: Twoi? Zephyr: Właściwie to twoi. Posiadają moc zwaną Akceleracją Czasu, dzięki czemu są w stanie walczyć z Mechakuganami. Ten uchwyt z boku to Car Holder. Gdy umieszczony w nim jest przynajmniej jeden Lockcars, Akceleracja Czasu działa też na ciebie. 029: Wkurzyłeś mnie! Dla tego biorę ze sobą te dziewczynę. Kiriko: C...o...?! Mechakugan błyskawicznie chwycił Kirko po czym pobiegł z nią w przeciwnym kierunku do Natsu. Natsu: O ej stój! Zephyr: Natsu poczekaj! Natsu: Czego? Porwał moją towarzyszkę, a ty mi każesz czekać?! Czym ty właściwie jesteś? Zephyr: Jestem Mechakuganem. Natsu: Co?! Zephyr: Uspokój się. Nie jestem typowym Mechakuganem, tylko Specjalnym Systemem Stworzonym do Eksterminacji Mechakuganów. thumb|200px|Natsu na Najwyższym BieguNatsu: No i co z tego? Zephyr: Mogę ci pomóc uratować twoją towarzyszkę, jednakże, sam niczego nie osiągniesz. Natsu: No więc, co mam zrobić? Zephyr: Transformuj się! Natsu: Transformację? Zephyr: Zaufaj mi, i zrób to co ci mówię. Natsu: Tylko po to by uratować Kiriko. Moete Kita Zo! (Ale się napaliłem!) W tym momencie złapałem za swój niechlujnie zwisający krawat, po czym ścieśniłem go. Odzyskałem motywacje, ponownie wszedłem na najwyższe obroty, muszę uratować Kiriko. Oto mój Najwyższy Bieg! Part 5: Transformacja Zephyr: A więc po pierwsze, musimy ich dogonić. Zephyron FT7 Aktywacja! Po kilku sekundach przede mną i Zephyrem zatrzymał się Zephyron. Natsu: Więc możesz go tak po prostu wezwać, tak jak Lockcars? Zephyr: Zephyron FT7 jest źródłem mocy mojej i Lockcars, tak samo jak i nie długo będzie źródłem twojej mocy. Natsu: Dobra, spoko. Wsiadłem do Zephyrona, po czym ten błyskawicznie podążył za Mechakuganem 029. Po kilku sekundach dogonił go, trzymającego Kiriko. Mechakugan się zatrzymał, wiec Zephyron też. Wysiadłem z samochodu po czym stanąłem na przeciw cyborga. Kiriko: Na...tsu...san! Natsu: Oddawaj Kiriko. 029: Ani mi się śni! 042! 088! Cobra.png|Mechakugan 029 Spider.png|Mechakugan 042 Bat.png|Mechakugan 088 W tym momencie przed 029, pojawiły się kolejne dwa Mechakugany. Natsu: Wziął przyjaciół? Zephyr: Natsu, nie martw się. Pamiętaj my też nie jesteśmy sami. Lockcar! Speed Aktywacja! thumb|Speed LockcarNagle wokół mnie pojawiła się cybernetyczna droga, po której przejechał czerwony samochód, a następnie pojawił się w mojej prawej ręce. Natsu: Następny! Zephyr: Natsu, w "joysticku" przekręć teraz klucz. Natsu: Oke! thumb|left|100px Zephyr: Dobrze, Speed Lockar jet teraz w formie maszyny, teraz obróć jego tylni element budowy. Natsu: Tak jest! Zephyr: Lockcar jest więc teraz w formie dźwigni. Następnie umieść go w Rider Brace, a potem unieś na chwilę do góry i błyskawicznie puść, nim to jednak zrobisz musisz podać hasło Henshin (Transformacja). Gdy to już zrobisz będziesz w stanie uwolnić prawdziwą moc Speed Lockcar. thumb|Lockcar umieszczony w Rider Brace Tak więc umieściłem Speeda w formie dźwigni w Rider Brace, powodując iż jego neonowa obudowa zaczęła świecić. Zephyr: Natsu, posłuchaj mnie, Mechakugany skrzywdziły już twojego przyjaciela, teraz to samo chcą zrobić Kiriko. Przez nie utraciłeś swoja motywację. Ja tak samo straciłem coś cennego w swoim życiu z ich powodu. Sam nie jestem w stanie ich pokonać, tak samo ty. Jednakże gdy połączysz swoje siły ze mną i moimi towarzyszami staniesz się najszybszy i najsilniejszy na świecie, staniesz się... Operatorem Systemu Zephyr! Natsu: Czaję... HENSHIN! thumb|left|Proces tworzenia zbroiW tym momencie aktywowałem dźwignię Speed Lockcar w Rider Brace, po czym zostałem otoczony słupem energii. Jeżeli ktoś spyta jakie to uczucie to czułem wtedy na zmianę uderzenia gorąca i chłodnego wiatru. W pewnym momencie moje ciało zaczęły pokrywać pojawiające się znikąd syntetyczne elementy zbroi. thumbWkrótce po kilku sekundach syntetyczna zbroja, zaczęła się robić metalowa oraz pokrywać kolorem czerwonym. Gdy słup energii zniknął wyglądałem tak. O dziwo mimo iż miałem na sobie kilka ton metalu, czułem się niesamowicie lekko, a sama zbroja pasowała tak jakbym nosił ją od wieków. Tak jakby była dla mnie stworzona. thumb|left|Zephyron uprageW między czasie prawa przednia opona Zephyrona FT7 wysunęła się, po czym jej kołpak zaczął świecić czerwona energią. Energia zaczęła wirować na i przybrała kształt mniejszej opony Zephyrona. thumb|150px|Stworzona oponaPo kilku sekundach pojawiło się dużo dymu, energia zgasła a oczom wszystkich ukazała się czarna opona z czerwonym paskiem wokół oraz napisem Type Speed. Opona nagle odczepiła się od Zephyrona i poleciała w moja stronę ponownie świecąc czerwoną energią. Następnie opona połączyła się z moją zbroją. Moja transformacja była zakończona. thumb|left|Type Speed Zephyr: Type Speed! Zephyr: Właśnie stałeś się moim Operatorem Systemu Zephyr. Kiriko: Na...tsu...san! 042: Wygląda jak tamten koleś co przeszkadzał nam podczas Begins Night. 088: Przecież to niemożliwe! Heart-san przecież załatwił Jedynego Sprawiedliwego! 029: Ty! Kim ty jesteś?! 029, 042, 088: Hy?! 029: Że co??! Part 6: Zmiana koła 029: Atak! Błyskawicznie ruszyłem z miejsca, po czym po kilku sekundach stałem już na przeciw 042 i 088. Zephyr: Szybko! Szybko zablokowałem sierpowego 042, po czym kopnąłem 088 z całej siły. Moc tej zbroi jest niesamowita. 042: Silny jesteś! 088: Ale się przeceniasz! 088 wystrzelił z palców kilka pocisków, które trafiły w Natsu tworząc eksplozję. Następnie 042 utworzył sieć, którą mnie owinął i przerzucił kilka metrów dalej. Zephyr: Zbroja jest amortyzatorem. Teraz przesuń dźwignię 3 razy. Zephyr: Zaufaj mi. W momencie gdy przybiegli do mnie 042 i 088, tak jak kazał mi Zephyr, Przesunąłem dźwignię 3 razy. Zephyr: Spee... Spee... SpeeD! thumb|DriveOpona zaczęła się kręcić, a ja oparłem się na ziemi na lewym ramieniu. Dwa Mechakugany połączyły teraz swoje ataki, jednak tym razem, dzięki energii Zephyra samoczynnie zacząłem omijać ataki, niczym samochód wymijający przeszkody. Za pomocą Drive, dojechałem do obu Mechakuganów, po czym uderzyłem ich rotacyjnie z kopyta, powodując iż polecieli do góry. Wstałem po czym przesunąłem dźwignię tym razem raz. Zephyr: SpeeD! thumb|left|Turbo Punch Wokół mnie pojawił się energetyczny licznik, a ja błyskawicznie uderzyłem z sierpowego, oba Mechakugany 100 razy w ciągu 10 sekund. Po upływie 10 sekund dwa Mechakugany odleciały kilka metrów tył. 029 odkopnął jednego z nich po czym stanął na przeciwko mnie. 029: Ja będę twoim przeciwnikiem! Mechakugan zrobił daleki skok po czym stanął na przeciwko mnie. Wysunął szybki sierpowy, jednak udało mi się go zatrzymać. Ten jednak kopnął mnie z niesamowitą siła przez co odleciał kilka metrów w tył, przeleciałem przez drzwi od jakieś magazynu i wylądowałem na podłodze. Zephyr: Nie masz się co dziwić Mechakugany typ Kobra są silniejsze od pozostałych typów. Zephyr: Nie jesteś sam. Użyj mocy swoich towarzyszy. Nie wiedziałem o co chodzi Zephyrowi. Nie mógł powiedzieć wprost? Chwilę się zastanowiłem po czym nie mając pomysłu spojrzałem na Car Holder. Wtedy doznałem olśnienia. Speed Lockcar umieszczony w Rider Brace dał mi zbroję i ogromną moc, wiec co jeżeli użył bym innych Lockcars? thumb|110pxPrzekręciłem kluczyk w "konsoli" Zephyra, po czym wyjąłem z Rider Brace, Speed Lockcar. Następnie wyjąłem z Car Holdera, Ignis Lockcar i przekręciłem go w formę dźwigni, po czym umieściłem go w Rider Brace i przełączyłem do góry po czym błyskawicznie puściłem. Zephyr: Zmiana koła! Zephyron ponownie wysunął prawą przednią oponę, której kołpak zaczął świecić tym razem pomarańczową energią.thumb|left|Opona IgnisGdy proces tworzenia nowego koła był ukończony, oczom wszystkim ukazała się nowa metaliczno pomarańczowa opona, z napisem Max Flare. Tym razem zamiast czerwonej linii wokół opony, pojawiło się sześć płomienio-podobnych ostrzy. Nowa opona odczepiła się od Zephyrona po czym błyskawicznie poleciała do mnie, uderzyła w Oponę Speed, odczepiając ją od mojej zbroi, po czym błyskawicznie zajęła jej miejsce. thumb|150px|Type Speed Ignis Zephyr: Ignis! Max Flare! Uniosłem lewa rękę do góry, po czym jeden z moich placów zaczął płonąć. Zephyr: Ponieważ używasz mocy Ignis Lockcar. Ignis jest Lockcarem potrafiącym tworzyć i manipulować ogniem. 029: Zmiana wyglądu ci nie pomoże. 029: Aaaa! Mechakugan wyskoczył na mnie z pięścią. thumb|leftBłyskawicznie jednak uniknąłem ataku, po czym odpłaciłem się mu pięknym za nadobne z tą jednak różnicą iż moja pięść pokryła się płomieniami, powodując iż uderzony w klatkę Mechakugan mało tego iż poleciał do tyłu to nieco się przypiekł. 019: Ty! Zephyr: Ig... Ig... IgNIS! thumb|Fire TornadoNa mojej prawej stopie pojawiła się kula ognia. Kopnąłem owa kulę ognia w Mechakugana, powodując iż ta stworzyła ogromny wir ognia, który wywalił Mechakugana przez dach z magazynu. thumb|left|120px Ruszyłem w stronę wyjścia z magazynu. W między czasie przekręciłem kluczyk od Zephyra, po czym wyjąłem Ignis Lockcar z Rider Brace. Przekręciłem go ponownie w formę maszyny, po czym umieściłem w Car Holderze, jednocześnie wyjąłem Slash Lockar i przekręciłem w formę dźwigni. Dopiero się rozkręcąłem. Part 7: Ostateczne uderzenie Wyszedłem z magazynu, po czym ponownie stanąłem na przeciwko 042 i 088. Umieściłem dźwignię Slash Lockcar w Rider Brace następnie ją aktywowałem. Zephyr: Zmiana koła! thumb|Opona SlashOpona Zephyrona zaczęła świecić tym razem zieloną energią po czym stworzyła zielona metaliczną oponę, z napisem Funky Spike oraz 16 małymi kolcami. Opona Slash, podobnie jak wcześniej Opona Ignis odczepiła się od Zephyrona następnie przyleciała do mnie po czym "wypchnęła" Oponę Ignis.. thumb|left|150px|Type Speed Slash Zephyr: Slash! Funky Spike! 042: Nie myśl sobie! 088: Rozwalimy cię! 029: Na niego! thumbZrobiłem ogromny skok nad 042 i 088 po czym wystrzeliłem w nich z Opony Slash kilka zielonych ostrzy energetycznych. 042 i 088: AAAAA! Zeskoczyłem na obie stopy, po czym aktywowałem dźwignię 3 razy. Zephyr: Sla... Sla... SlaSH! thumb|left|Saber RotationZłapałem 042, po czym kolce w Oponie Slash wydłużyły się a sama opona zaczęła wirować. Opona wytworzyła energetyczne cięcie, które sprawiło iż Mechakugan 042 wybuchł. A jedyne co po nim zostało to energetyczny numer 042, który poleciał nieco w powietrze. Zephyr: Gratulacje, twój pierwszy zniszczony Mechakugan. thumb|100pxPonownie przekręciłem kluczyk po czym schowałem Slash Lockcar do Car Holdera i wyjąłem Night Lockar. Przekręciłem go w formę dźwigni po czym umieściłem w Rider Brace, następnie go aktywowałem. Zephyr: Zmiana koła! thumb|left|Opona NightOpona Zephyrona zaświeciła tym razem fioletową energią po czym utworzyła fioletową metaliczną oponę w kształcie shurikena. Na oponie widniał napis Midnight Shadow. Utworzona opona odczepiła się od Zephyrona po czym zamieniła się miejscem z Oponą Slash. thumb|150px|Type Speed Night Zephyr: Night! Midnight Shadow! 029: Ty! 088: Zemszczę się! Zephyr: Ni... Ni... NiGHT! thumb|left|Energy ShurikenW moich rękach pojawiły się dwa energetyczne shurikeny w barwie fioletowej. Rzuciłem jednym shurikenem w 088, owy shuriken zablokował go. Następnie rzuciłem drugim nadając mu rotację, przez co gdy uderzył w Mechakugana ten wybuchł a jedyne co po nim zostąło to energetyczny numer 088. Owy numer podleciał do numeru 042 po czym oba wybuchły. Pozostał mi do rozwalenia tylko jeden Mechakugan. 029: 042! 088! thumb|right|180 px|Speed Kick Zephyr: Natsu aktywuj ponownie Speed Lockcar i użyj ostatecznego ataku! I teraz mógłbym dać mega długi opis ataku, jednakże po co skoro istnieje film, które wyrażaja więcej niż 1000 słów. Tak więc oto Natsu powrócił do zwykłego Type Speed po czym rozwalił Mechakugana. thumb|leftMechakugan wybuchł, a jego cyfrowy numer 029 odleciał do góry. Ostatkami sił udało mu się nie wybuchnąć lecz odlecieć daleko od Operatora Zephyra. W efekcie zniszczenia 3 Mechakuganów, Spowolnienie Czasu ustało, a Kiriko była wolna. Kiriko: Natsu-san! thumb|Rozpad zbroiWyjąłem Speed Lockar z Rider Braze, po czym cała zbroja zaczęła świecić czerwonym światłem, aż w końcu rozpadła się. Zephyr: Nice Rider! Natsu: Trzymasz się? Kiriko: Tak, nareszcie przemieniłeś się! Natsu: Tak... moment nie dziwi cię to? Zephyr: A Natsu pozwól, że ci przedstawię moja agendkę, oto Kiriko Evans osoba, która miała pomóc mi przemienić cię w mojego operatora. Natsu: Co?! Kangajte Jameta! Epilog Wieczorem w Szkole Jazdy Kurama, Kiriko gdzieś mnie ciągnęła, miałem nadzieję że w krzaki mimo iż wciąż byłem zły za to że okazała się agendką joysticka. Natsu: O ej Kiriko gdzie mnie ciągniesz?! Kiriko: Cicho siedź! thumb|left|GildiaZeszliśmy na najniższy poziom budynku, po czym Kiriko otworzyła drzwi. Gdy otworzyła drzwi moim oczom ukazał się garaż. Jednak to nie był jakiś zwykły garaż. W centrum garaży na obrotowej platformie znajdował się Zephyron FT7 otoczony był najnowszym sprzętem, tak samo jak reszta garażu. Natsu: Co to jest?! Kiriko: Witaj w naszej bazie. Natsu: Bazie?! W tym momencie wjechał Zephyr umieszczony na robotycznym ciele. Zephyr: Tak, to najbardziej zaawansowany technologicznie garaż w całym Tokio. Witaj w Gildii. Jesteśmy tajną jednostką do walki z Mechakuganami i nikt nie może o tym wiedzieć. Natsu: Normalnie zrobił bym "Co?!", ale tyle się dzisiaj wydarzyło, że. Zephyr: Tak. W końcu zostałeś moim operatorem. Zniszczyłeś 3 Mechakugany na raz przez co w efekcie ludzie atakowani przez 029 wrócili do normy. Nieźle jak na naszą pierwszą walkę. Natsu: Pierwszą i jedyną, użyłem tej mocy tylko raz by ocalić Kiriko. Kiriko: Natsu-san! Zephyr jest systemem, który ma ratować ludzi. Natsu: Nie jestem bohaterem, znajdźcie kogoś innego. Odłożyłem Rider Brace na stolik po czym wyszedłem zostawiając wstrząśniętych Kiriko i Zephyra. Tym czasem gdzieś w Tokio na schodach leżał energetyczny numer 029 i ledwo dyszał. Podszedł do niego blond długowłosy mężczyzna. thumb|Heart Blondyn: Potrzebujesz nowego ciała? Ten blondyn to Heart. Jest jednym z Mechakuganów, jednakże nie jest jakimś zwykłym Mechakuganem gdyż spośród wszystkich 108 androidów on należy do ich pierwszej dziesiątki (001-010), co czyni go jednym z ich Generałów a zarazem jednym z najpotężniejszych Mechakuganów. 029: Po...móż... mi... Heart: Ależ oczywiści bracie. Rodzina musi sobie pomagać. Oto twój nowy Cobra Spiralcar! thumb|left|180px|Cobra SpiralcarO ile Lockcars są źródłem mocy Zephyra o tyle Spiralcars są źródłem mocy Mechakuganów. Heart wyjął owy samochód po czym położył go na ziemi obok numeru 029. Numer połączył się z samochodem, który zaczął świecić, po czym rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Heart: Ewoluuj towarzyszu! Dla dumy Mechakuganów! I tak oto mamy koniec pierwszego odcinka serii Kamen Rider Zephyr. Jak wrażenia? No cóż tak oto zyskałem moc Zephyra, ale nie chce jej przyjąć, 029 jednak przeżył i w następnym odcinku nieźle namiesza. Czy go powstrzymam? Czytajcie KRZ.02: Wybór! Kategoria:Odcinki Kamen Rider Zephyr Kategoria:Twórczość AdiFire